This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The service component of the NCIGT's mission is the primary responsibility of the Service Task Force. The goal of the Service Task Force is to organize and evaluate the demand for the Center resources and to coordinate the Center's responses to specific requests. It provides guidelines regarding the various day-to-day service activities that take place at the discretion of individual investigators. Specifically, it fulfills the following responsibilities within the Center: 1. Reduce duplication of effort when addressing similar requests from multiple sources 2. Prioritize allocation of Center resources 3. Identify trends in service requests that could lead to new initiatives 4. Prevent allocation of Center resources on service requests that are outside of the mission of the Center 5. Identify situations where cost sharing between the Center and the service requester would be appropriate, particularly for industry/academic interations. As the work of the Center moves forward, the Service Task Force will use this web site to inform team members, collaborators, and the larger community about the availability of new resources and other research products.